


A Start

by Faramirlover



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluffyish, Gen, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of going to his meeting, Lex would rather stay here and drink poor quality coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Start

Lionel was going to kill him. The meeting was Fushiko Industries had taken months to wangle and was crucial for the next stage in the development of their entertainment portfolio. Lionel had been needlessly reiterating the importance of the meeting for days, little reminders underlined with not-so-subtle threats about Lex’s position within the company if something were to jeopardise the deal. Well, Lex had thought it needless. Apparently not.

The meeting was due to start in ten minutes, on the other side of the city, twenty minutes away if he broke all the speed limits between here and there. And he wasn’t even moving. Instead he was idling his way through the dregs of his coffee, listening to the cheerful gossiping of the two baristas as they moved around the café, wiping down tables.

He wasn’t exactly sure why but the thought of getting up from this table and charging across the city to schmooze his way through a meeting followed by an overpriced meal at Chez Lahlou and a night of socially condoned alcohol poisoning. Actually, that was a complete lie. He knew exactly why he wasn’t inclined to move.

“Refill, Lex?”

The source of his reluctance stopped by his chair, bumping his hip against Lex’s shoulder and treating him to a warm smile. Why he had to fall for this boy he had no idea. He was pure, innocent, young, too young. He always had a smile for everyone, a comforting word, a cheerful greeting. He was everything Lex wanted and nothing he deserved.

“No thank you, Clark. I should probably be getting to a meeting.”

“You sure? You’ve only had one cup.”

“Yes, I’m already late,” he stood, gathering his papers and making for the door.

The unhappy tilt of Clark’s head and dimming of his smile was probably a figment of his imagination and he ignored it, fishing his keys out of his pocket as he hurried. He was almost back at his car when there was a tap on shoulder and Clark was stood there, paper coffee cup in hand.

“One for the road. On me.”

He was smiling that adorable smile, head tilted to one side as he held out the cup. Something tightened in Lex’s chest as he took the cup and as Clark stepped back he had to hold himself back from following.

“That’s very kind, Clark. Thank you. I’ll see you.”

“Soon,” Clark nodded before heading back towards the coffee shop.

It wasn’t until after the meeting and the overpriced dinner and copious amounts of champagne that he remembered dropping the coffee cup as he hurried to not be catastrophically late. He retrieved it with a weary sigh from where it had rolled under the passenger seat and began the short but daunting trudge to his empty apartment. Just as he moved to drop it into a trash he caught sight of black permanent marker.

_Call me,_ followed by a scrawled phone number had been scrawled onto the side of the cup. There was nothing romantic about, no silly little kiss or flirtatious message, but it was enough. It was a start.


End file.
